This invention relates to self adjusting tongs, and is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, tongs for household use in the grasping of food and for other purposes.
Various types of tongs for household use and other purposes are known in the art. Such tongs are exemplified by the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,639 S. Pompini PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,422 T. M. Sabo PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,995 C. Lin
However, there is need for an inexpensive pair of tongs which is capable of improved grasping of cylindrical or irregularly-shaped objects of varying sizes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved tongs having self adjusting jaws.